


A week of love!

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Netherlands and Denmark. For the APH Rare Pairing Week. Day Four: Culture. NedDen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Sports.

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

After losing again against Turkey, the Netherlands was feeling down. He was not going to participate on the Euro 2016 and that was really disappointing. He loved football and now he was out from the biggest competition of the European continent.

Another cup that was out of reach for him. 

He was drinking one beer after another. He couldn’t care less about anything. He turned off his phone because he couldn’t deal with anyone at the moment. Why people couldn’t just leave him alone? He wasn’t asking that much. 

While he was searching for something to eat on the refrigerator, someone started to knock the door. 

—Great —He said before closing the refrigerator. He was going to try to be a real ass to whoever dare to visit him. He wasn’t in the mood. Why people couldn’t get that?  
He took a deep breathe before opening the door. He wasn’t expecting him to show up so obviously it was a surprise. Nevertheless he still didn’t want to talk to anyone. Even him. He looked at him really annoyed, hopefully the other guy would take the hint and get out of there as soon as possible.

—What do you want? —The Dutch man asked.

—Come on! What kind of greet was that? You know you are happy to see me —Denmark was in front of the owner of the house. He brought with him some beer and some cookies he just baked. Because he knew exactly how the mood of his boyfriend was. 

—I want to be alone —The Netherlands didn’t care about it that much. He love the Nordic guy, but now he didn’t want to spend any time with him.  
However, Denmark just pushed him and smiled at him, like he didn’t’ hear anything. He wasn’t going to take a no for an answer and certainly he wasn’t going to leave his significant other on that of mind. No, no, no.

—Well, I don’t care. I’m here and you are going to let me in —Denmark said as he put the bottles over the table and then hugged the Dutch man:—You need me. I know you are disappointed and I’m going to make you feel better —At least, that was his goal.

The Netherlands tried to look to the wall. But his partner smelled really good and until that very moment he didn’t realized how much he missed him. The Dane always knew what to do. But he wasn’t going to admit that so easily.

—Whatever, do whatever you want —The Netherlands shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it. 

“My first win”, the Dane thought. The Nordic gave him a quick kiss before seating on the sofa. 

—So why do you look like a sad puppy? —Denmark already knew what was going on the Dutch man’s mind but he wanted to hear it from his own mouth. 

—Are you kidding me? —The Netherlands was already on a bad mood. He didn’t want to play any games with his boyfriend. “Everyone knows”, he thought. 

—No. Why would think that? I love you and I wanted to show some support —The Dane replied, without losing his hopes:—that’s what partners do, you know. If you feel bad, I’m going to do whatever I can to make you feel better —He stood up and grabbed the other’s hand.

The Netherlands didn’t say anything. He was too embarrassed to reply. He loved and hated the fact that Denmark had that kind of power over him. 

—You are dumb —It was the only thing he could say:—And silly.

—But I’m your dumb and silly boyfriend, right? —Denmark asked with a big smile on his face. He knew it was over and he won. It wasn’t the first time that he had to deal with his significant other’s mood and certainly it wasn’t going to be last:—And you love me with all your heart! —And he jumped over the Dutch man. 

They both ended on the floor. Denmark was on the top and The Netherlands was under him. The Nordic started to laugh as usual while the other one just stared at him.  
Suddenly The Netherlands grabbed the Dane and gave him a kiss on the lips.

—Yes, that’s right. I love you, silly.


	2. Drabble 02

Day Two: Dawn and Dusk.

The meeting was finishing. It was boring. It lasted all day long and the Netherlands couldn’t care less. Why would he? America screamed, Germany did the same and the hole reunion was just a mess. 

“What a waste of time”, he thought while he was on the balcony. The sun was ending his shift and the moon was going to raise soon. He stared at that beautiful moment in silence. 

The only thing good about it was the fact that certain dane was there. They were friends since forever and even though he wouldn’t admit it publicly, Denmark always cheer him up. Sometimes he did a lot of stupid stuff, but he made him laugh.

They talked a little bit during the day but didn’t have the chance to catch up. The dutch man just sighed wondering if they would talk that day. Denmark was with the other Nordic countries, so he didn’t want to bother him

He didn’t want to ruin his fun time. 

—Whatever, I don’t care —He said at loud. Since he thought he was alone all the time, he didn’t care that anyone would hear him. 

—Why don’t you care? —Asked the voice that was behind The Netherlands. 

The man turned around as fast as he could. It was him. Did he read his mind or something? He tried to not look surprised.

—Nothing. Is not of your business —The Netherlands quickly replied. He took a glance at his phone before looking at Denmark.  
The Dane shrugged and walked towards him. 

—Well, if you didn’t care, then you wouldn’t mind sharing with me —Denmark was extreme curious and the answer given by his old friend wasn’t enough:—So tell me, Ned. What were you thinking? —He smiled at him.

—Nothing —The dutch man insisted:—And stop asking. It’s getting annoying —He frowned as he was kind of irritated. It wasn’t the place or moment to confess his feelings towards the Dane and he wasn’t ready to do that. 

"I’m not getting heart broken in front of everyone", the Netherlands thought.

Denmark decided to the change the subject, since the conversation wasn’t going anywhere. He could see that his old pal was uncomfortable. 

—Don’t you think is a lovely night, Ned? —Denmark stared at the sky for quite some time before looking at the dutch’s eyes.

—There’s nothing special about it. The moon and the stars are there as always —He shrugged. He was a little bit confused in that moment:—So I don’t think that is a lovely night.

—Boo! —Denmark started laughing. He found really funny the way that the Netherlands was expressing himself:—You are the light of the party, aren’t you? 

—I’m not here to entertain anyone so I’m sorry if I’m boring or something —Well, that wasn’t going to well. Maybe it was time to leave as everyone was doing.  
Denmark just gave him a smile. He was too stubborn to give up. 

—Well, I’m going to my room since the meeting is over —The Netherlands was already thinking on what movie he was going to watch that night. He pushed Denmark a side and started to leave before 

—Hey, wait! —He wasn’t ready to let the dutch go so fast. 

—What, Den? —The Netherlands asked. At that time he only wanted to go back to his room and forget about that awful day.   
The Nordic kept in silence for a while thinking on what he was going to say. 

—Do you want to go to a party in my room? —Denmark suddenly said:—I have beer, nice food and great music! —He was going to do the best that he could do to convince his friend to accept his invitation.

—Who’s going to go? —He wasn’t really interested in going. He was just making some time to invent some lame excuse to Denmark. He knew that he had good intentions but wasn’t looking forward to spend hours with people who only fight. 

—Well… —The Dane started to play with his fingers before replying:—Just you and me actually. 

That was not expected by the Dutch man.

—What do you mean? —He wasn’t sure what was going on:—If this is some kind of joke, it’s not funny.

Denmark rolled his eyes and the grabbed Ned’s hand.

—I’m asking you to keep me company for the night. Like a date —The dane’s face was red because he was really embarrased. He didn’t think that the Netherlands was going to be that hard to convince.

It was a really akward silence for a while. Denmark thought that he was going to be rejected. In the other hand, the Netherlands was struggling with what just happened. After minutes that seemed like an eternity, the dutch decided to answer. 

—Okay, let’s go then. To our first date —He said. Even though his expression didn’t change much, he was excited on the inside.

—Don’ t you think that is a lovely night, Ned? —He asked again while he started walking towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally time to get out of work. It was a slow day and Willem couldn’t wait to leave the place. 

It was his favourite time of the day. He didn’t hate his job. But there was something special waiting for him after he finished his duties.

He couldn’t share it with anyone. Probably because nobody would believe him or because people would think he was crazy. He couldn’t even tell his sibilings. They would probably laugh at him. So he had to keep it as a secret.

He grabbed his bike and went straight to the beach. He had a date there and someone was already waiting for him. He didn’t want to lose any more time. 

On the beach, he just threw his things and took off his shoes. He looked around just to be sure that nobody else was there. 

He went to that same spot every day for the last month and spent there as much time as he could. But it was never enough.

When he realized that nobody was there, he decided it was time. He entered the sea until the level of the water was around his hips. 

—I hope you are still here, Mikkel —He said at loud. He took a deep breathe. He felt like an idiot. But that was the way he was used to calling him. 

It was complete silence. When suddenly a head popped out of the water and a bright smile appeared and big red tail. 

—I was here since noon or something. Just waiting for you —The merman said with joy and splashing everywhere:—You are never disappointing —He couldn’t hide how happy he was in that moment. 

The dutch man tried to cover himself but he still got wet. 

—What were you doing during all this time? —Willem asked. He was always curious about the day that Mikkel had. 

The merman just stood there in silence before answering.

—Well, played with some fish and then I tried to scare some turists. But I think they thought they were hallucinating so didn’t pay a lot of attention —He shrugged.

—I told you too many times that you shouldn’t be near people —Willem was mad about it:—Some people are real assholes and will going to hunt you if they can. I’m not asking you that much —Even though they didn’t know each other for a long time, he couldn’t help to get worried.

Mikkel just laughed and then grabbed the man’s hand.

—Nothing will happen to me. I promise —He tried to comfort his significant other.

—I’m not sure what I’m going to do if something happens to you —He didn’t even want to think about it.

—Come one! Don’t put that sad face —Mikkel gave him a small kiss on the lips to make him feel better:—Do you think I’m that stupid? I’m not going to leave you, grumpy —He said before messing around with his hair.

Willem wanted to believe him. If he could, he would protect him from everything. 

—I’m sad that I can’t take you home. I wish we could… —But the dutch couldn’t finish his sentence since he was interrupted. 

—Let’s enjoy this —The merman grabbed his hand and touched it gently:—I wish I could walk and I wish that you could come with me, but… We still have each other —He always tied to look at the bright side.

They stood there, just holding hands and looking at the moon for a while. There was nothing that they needed to say. They were just happy that they could spend time together. 

Time to time, Willem looked at the beach. He wanted to keep that secret as long as he could.

—I’m happy that I managed to meet you, Will —Mikkel broke the silence. 

—I don’t regret it. Even though we came from different places, you were the best thing that ever happened to me —Willem felt every word that came out of his mouth:—I love you.

The merman was really happy. 

—I don’t care waiting for you if that means I could spend a few minutes with you —Mikkel confessed.

—Silly —Willem couldn’t say anything else. Why the hell he touched his heart in that way? He was falling in love with the merman.

Willem stood there for a while when he finally started to hear people coming to the beach.

—Please be careful —He asked to the merman:—I want to see you again.

—Then we are going to see each other tomorrow at the same time, right? —He started to play with his tail while waiting for his answer.  
֫  
—That’s a promise —Willem said as he kissed him on the lips:—Every day at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Denmark was really excited. He barely could hide it. Well, he didn’t need a reason to do it.

Since he got that message from Ned, he was ready for that date. He couldn’t stop reading it.

_If you are not too busy, can you make a small visit? I planned something but you need to come. I love you, dumb-dumb._

They were dating for a while now. He looked for any excuse to visit the Netherlands and now he had another one.

Yeah, maybe he had work to do. But he couldn’t care less. He wanted to spend time with Ned and that was all that matter. He took the first flight that was available. He would deal with his boss after the trip.

He knew that Ned was a romantic guy but he didn’t like to show it off. So the fact that he planned something for both, was a great gesture. He tried to guess what Ned wanted to do, but he knew it was impossible.

He knocked the door and instead of waiting for the dutch man, he decided that the best way to announce his presence was yelling.

—Ned! Hey, Ned! Come on! —He didn’t care about the neighbors at all. He was too impatient.

A couple of minutes later, Netherlands answered the door.

—That wasn’t necessary. Why didn’t you just text or something? —He complained.

But the dane didn’t even hear him. Instead, he just gave him a big hug a soft kiss on the lips.

—I missed you too! —Denmark was really happy to see him:—What are we going to do, Ned? —He thought a lot about it:—Please don’t tell me where a going to a flea market. I don’t have anything against them, but you are really cheap and see you trying to get discounts is not really romantic —He explained.

  —Don’t worry. I’m not taking you to buy stuff this time —He sighed:—I have a surprise for you. I hope you don’t mind using bikes though —He took the dane’s hand and entered the house.

There were two bikes ready to use.  One of them had a little basket with a bottle of wine and what it seemed to be food.

—What do you think if we make a little trip? —He touched one of the bikes and turned around to look at Denmark’s expression. He planned every single detail because he didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend.

—Cool! I’m going to show you how to ride a bike! —He was expecting something more intimate but he wasn’t going to complain. Maybe Ned invested a lot of time in the date so he was opened to anything.

—I… —He decided to keep it quiet. He didn’t want to start a fight or a competition:—Whatever. Let’s go then! —He didn’t want to waste any time.

Netherlands was the one leading, for obvious reasons. Denmark looked their surroundings, wondering where they were heading. It could be anywhere in the city… Until he realized that the buildings were starting to look smaller and smaller.

—Ned, where the hell we are going? Are you sure you didn’t missed the address or something? —He didn’t mind doing some exercise but he was starting to doubt.

—I thought you were a tough Viking. Where’s your sense of adventure? —He gave Denmark a very small smile before turning around.

—Of course I am! I’m the toughest man that you will ever meet! —The dane was offended because of Netherland’s implications:—I will prove you when I have the chance!

—Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and follow me! —He took a deep breathe. He loved him to death, but sometimes he could be insufferable. He was begging to any kind of deity for more patience.

After a couple of miles, Netherlands suddenly stopped. Denmark almost fall because of it.

—Can you at least tell me before…? —But Den couldn’t finished his rumbles.

The dutch took his hand and then he pointed to the sides. They were in the middle of a route. Nobody was there. Only they and a big field of tulips. The windmills were in the background and for a moment, Denmark forgot what he was going to say or even what year it was.

—I picked this place to have a nice dinner. Since you are always complaining how annoying I’m when go shopping —He explained before looking right in the eyes of this significant other:—Do you think you could forget about it for a while? —He asked.

Denmark, for once, was speechless. He wanted to enjoy that moment.

—Oh. Ned! —He was really surprised. In that instant he remembered why he fell in love with him in the first place:—I thought you were going to do some nasty stuff with me, but I love this. I love this idea —Denmark was really touched.

—Let’s go. We are going to have a nice night —Netherlands promised it to Denmark.

—Yes, indeed we are going to —The dane couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
